Sweet Dreams
by Thornbiter
Summary: Monsters that try to devour her, her mothers warm hugs and the smell of vanilla, and a boys beautiful smile that make her dreams easier every time she sees that smile. SasuKarin ( Don't like then don't read simple as that)
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet dreams~**

 **A/N;** Well this is a fanfic so obviously this story will be different from canon and such. But I will state that if you don't like the pairings or changes I make compared to canon then press the back button and look for something else! No likey,No ready

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto Obviously~

* * *

It's been a half an hour since they left her here with the scroll, as the sun moves across the sky changing the shadows of the trees the more anxious she becomes. "cmon guys hurry up". She whispers quietly under her breath not wanting anything to be aware of her presence at all.

 _At this rate if they don't come back soon I'm going to die…_ tower that if I waited here any longer someone or something would find me so I begin walking towards the center of the forest. That's the only place she can think of where to meet her teammates they could be dead for all she knows and she wasn't going to join them in this forest of hell.

After walking for what felt like hours Karin starts to become exhausted, her teammates had the water bottle and the muddy little streams she's passed by looked like they'd do more harm than good. So with fatigue and dehydration hanging over her head Karin makes the decision to rest, finding a space amongst the goliath roots she curls up into a ball with her head on the roots she closes her eyes.

 _Just for a few minutes…_

 _Just until my head doesn't hurt anymore…_

As the sun approaches its highest peak Karin slowly drifts away to sleep...

* * *

 _Everything is so warm, the pillow under her head smells just like her mom's perfume, the scent bringing back thoughts of warm hugs and pleasant memories …_

 _It makes her smile,her Mom... her hugs always made her feel safe and always felt like_ _home_ _, something that she hasn't felt in a long time. Snuggling closer into blankets surrounding her she doesn't notice the presence that enters the room until they touch her shoulder._

" _karin, sweetie it's time to get up." opening her eyes in surprise she looks into the blue eyes of the woman sitting beside her form. Karin looks at every detail of the woman taking everything about her in, short shoulder length red hair, blue eyes as deep as the sea and a warm beautiful smile directed towards her._

" _Mom?" Karin says warily, sitting up from her cocoon of warmth eyeing the woman in front of her in disbelief._

 _Reaching forward the woman begins to fix her daughter's bed head away from her face, " I know it's early my little apple but we have to go now, they're waiting for us". She states quietly treasuring the rare quiet moments with her daughter in the morning._

 _Karin doesn't hear her words she's too enraptured with the woman before her, silently praying for this moment to never end. As her mother begins to leave Karin launches herself at her wrapping her arms around her " Don't go! Please don't leave."_

 _Being startled at her daughter's bizarre reaction, she starts to wrap her arms around her daughter and looks at her with concern " Karin I'm not going to go anywhere without you, ever." she says soothingly._

 _Looking at her with tears in her eyes Karin squeezes her a little more and murmurs an unsure "Promise?". Smiling down at her she holds her close to her chest whispering in her ear, almost like she's yelling her a secret only meant for her._

" _I promise…"_

* * *

" _Mom…"_ she whispers in her sleep a smile gracing her face from the lovely dream she's ensnared in. The silence around her is broken when suddenly in the clearing there's a loud _Crash._

Startling her awake Karin jerks up fast but resulting her hitting her head against the branch above her _._ As she's about to cry out in pain she notices the beast in the clearing in front of her and immediately covers her mouth with her hand.

The bear hasn't noticed her yet but it will soon, it's head is raised sniffing the air getting closer towards her hiding spot with each step. Realizing she has to move soon or else it'll find her and kill her she quietly starts to move, clutching the scroll to her chest Karin begins to crawl quietly out from the roots.

Once out from the tangle of roots she rises to her feet she prepares herself to make a dash out of the clearing but the breath blowing heavily on her neck freezes her. Turning around slowly she sees the bear towering menacingly above her growling at her like she's his prey and she is.

Shouting out a cry of fear she begins to run forward with a rush of adrenaline but only a few feet until roots catch her feet and she slams into the ground her glasses falling off her leaving her completely defensive. _No I can't die here!… Please someone! Save me!_

Then suddenly almost as if he heard her cry a boy comes into clearing and slams into the head of the bear shouting "Lions barrage!". Taking out the bear with just one powerful hit! Realizing she can't see who saved her Karin Scrambles for her glasses she puts them on and looks up at the blurry figure. As her eyes begin to focus she finally sees her saviour, his dark spiky hair and eyes with his lips up turned looking down at her.

When she realizes she's blushing Karin stands up and pushes her glasses up her nose. His eyes rakes her form her hair and eyes striking out more catching his attention until he notices the scroll clutched to her chest. " Heaven scroll eh?, just what we need." Jumping down from the beasts form he begins to approach her.

Realizing his intention Karin begins to back away until her back hits the tree behind her, whimpering Karin looked at what she believed to be her saviour but now enemy is. When she feels the sensation of chakra covering her senses she exclaims loudly "Wait!", and oddly enough he does.

The genjutsu is being lifted off of her and he's peering at her questionly waiting for her reason of shouting. She doesn't know why she does either until she looks down at the scroll in her hands and then peers up at him. Taking a deep breath Karin hold out the scroll towards him she says "Take it". Which takes him off guard raising his eyebrow in surprise and gives her a look of confusion.

Biting her lips she looks into his eyes determinedly, holding it out towards him again she says " It's the least I can do after saving my life, even if it was for the scroll you still saved me so just take it as a thank you."

Not hesitating he takes it from her then and begins to really look at her. This girl, from another village was really going to give him a konoha-nin her scroll? Why?

Seeing the question in his eyes she looks down at the ground and clenched her firsts. _It's not like we were going to win anyways… we've made it this far by the scrape of our teeth…_

Sighing she looks up at him and begins explaining " We weren't going to win anyways, I haven't seen my teammates since the start of this thing and compared to other villagers we are out of our league…"

 _Ah so that's why… and then upon realizing_ how pale and tired she looks he finds himself blurting out " do you want some water?". Looking up at him in surprise she opens her mouth to protest but then she realizes how thirsty she is. Closing her mouth she look at him and nods.

After securing the scroll into his pouch Sasuke grabs his water canteen and holds it out towards her. Hesitantly she reaches out and grasps the canteen from his hand and brings it to her lips. At first she was only going take a few sips but as soon as that refreshing liquid of gold hits her tongue she begins gulping in mouthfuls. When she's done she notices that the canteen is now almost empty and the boy is looking at her bemused.

Blushing with embarrassment she hurriedly passes it back towards him mumbling an apology. Sighing he just takes it back. She begins to fidget when she realizes he about leave, so she blurts out " I don't even know your name". Looking at her he contemplates if he should tell her then decides he's already taking her scroll so it wouldn't hurt to tell her.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." mouthing his name for a bit thinking it sounds familiar she nods then says " I'm Karin, it was nice to meet you Sasuke-san"

Looking back at her he gives her a nod and a small smile, one that made her heart stop for a bit then starts to beat wildly in her chest. " See ya, Karin." Then he turns his back on her and jumps into the trees, Karin watching the red and white emblem on his back until long after he's gone.

Smiling to herself Karin looks at the space where he left from and says quietly " See ya"

* * *

Later on when she finds her teammates and tells them that she lost the scroll. She receives the beating she knew she'd get. Even when she returned to her village and was punished even more for her mistake, she does not regret it. Because in her lonely existence of being used and and abused. Karin had something else to dream about at nights than the bittersweet ones of her mother that made it harder for her to go through her day. So she'll cherish it for who knows if she'll ever meet him again, but deep down in her young beaten part of her heart that dares to hope... she prays she does.

Meeting the dark haired boy with a beautiful smile that day will haunt her dreams forever… and for once she doesn't mind.

* * *

I'm debating on if I should keep this as a one shot or continue on with it … tell me what you think. - Thornbiter


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Dreams-Chapter 2~**

" _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree_

 _Travel the world and the seven seas_

 _Everybody looking for something_

 _Some of them want to use you_

 _Some of them want to get used by you_

 _Some of them want to abuse you_

 _Some of them want to be abused…" -Eurythmics_

 **A/N; I added a few more things in the last chapter not really much but anyways I guess I'll be continuing on with this at my leisurely pace so if you want to see anything in this story I'm an open book because this is me winging it until i get an idea of what I want for this. Oh and I added a little bit more to the last chapter so you should read that before reading this.**

* * *

When Karins village was attacked she didn't cry, the last person for her to cry for had been Kaya oba-san but she had passed away two months ago leaving behind a shelf of books only meant for her to read. The repercussions of her death meant that the hospital became more chaotic, meaning that Karin was treated like dirt beneath their feet with no one to protect her when her reserves became dangerously low.

So no she didnt cry when she heard them die, not when the village burnt or when the children screamed. No karin laughed, from her view from the cliff above she saw it burn to the ground and she laughed as all the people that she healed from trying to suck her dry had died. Her blood was in their veins so she was with them as they died and that day a part of her had died with them too.

When Karin had stopped laughing she had just laid on the ground watching as the black smoke that floated above her turned into white smoke, she had no urge to move only to lay there and watch the smoke from her village float into the never ending blue sky. Before she knew it her eyes had closed and she had fallen asleep…

* * *

 _There was a faint scent of blood coming from where she sat in Kaya obe-sans office, it drifted in every time the door had opened and sent shivers down Karins spine. That blood meant people were dying and needed to heal, which meant more scars were going to come to her body which was inevitable. Running her hands up and down her arms she feels the many bite marks covering them but her worry is settling down the goose bumps on them. " Don't think about it Karin, just do it." she whispers trying to comfort herself._

 _She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she saw the steaming bowl of white rice in front of her. " Well are you just going to sit there all day drooling over it or are you gonna eat it?" Kaya oba-san said gruffly. Her cheeks color with embarrassment and takes the bowl from the soft elderly hands, once the bowl is in her hands she cups them and moans in pleasure as the warmth seeps into her hands. After seeing the look she had received from the older woman Karin decided to start eating her food._

 _After she finished her bowl she immediately had a a cup of water in front of her face, " here drink up you need to make up for the amount of blood you loss today" she say sternly. Karin takes the cup and drains it when shes done she hands it back to Kaya who refills it and hands it back, this process goes on for three more cups until Kaya was satisfied she had enough._

 _Karin doesn't know what to think of Kaya's actions towards she's almost treated indifferent-Kindness? If such a thing is possible than Kaya is probably the only person to pull it off. " Have I ever told you, that you remind me of my granddaughter?" she questions, being taken off guard from the question Karin almost drops the cup in her hands. After fumbling with the cup for a bit she places it on the desk beside her. Kaya smirks at her amusedly finding her acts of clumsiness pleasing to watch, being that her granddaughter she had just mentioned were known for those acts._

 _Pushing her glasses up her nose Karin looks up at the woman in front of her who now has a dazed look into her eyes reminiscing of what use to be. Karin clears her throat startling the woman out of her daze before answering her, " No you haven't told me about her before,.." she trails off . When she sees the smile appear on the woman's face Karin becomes more confused because she has not ever seen such a gentle expression on the woman's usually stern face, But as soon as it came it was gone and with that a heavy sigh leaves her lips almost like years of bottled up emotions are being let out with it._

" _She was very obedient, never questioning the tasks given to her even if some of them were unreasonably hard, she'd just grit her teeth and get to it… your resilience and determination remind me so much of her, I guess thats why when I saw you that day going bed to bed helping strangers who don't deserve your help… I knew you were just like my Kana-chan and I couldn't let you die that way because i knew you would go until the end… so that's why I helped and why I could not turn away from you.." Kaya states tearily, but when the old woman notices her tears she immediately wipes them away. Though as if a dam was broken they kept coming and the next thing she knows the woman's head ws in her hands bawling, every few seconds she would choke out her granddaughter's name asking why she had been taken away from her so young._

 _Karin didn't like seeing the woman who she was used to seeing so strong, so before she could question what she was about to do she had gotten up and approached the woman then wrapping her arms around the shaking form. Her actions seemed to have made the woman cry worse but before she could pull away Kaya had wrapped her arms around the young girl clutching her and saying her granddaughter's name. Karin didn't move she just stayed there holding the weeping woman and rubbing circles into her back, when Kaya had stopped she just stayed there holding Karin a little more longer until she finally released her. When pulling away she turned herself away from karin and started wiping her cheeks, Karin didn't say anything only pulling away then sitting back at her spot and waiting for the woman to collect herself._

 _When the older woman had finally turned around to face her she didn't meet her eyes, instead she pointed at the shelf and said " grab the book on chakra theory, you're getting tired easier meaning you have to work on your control, I won't be here to babysit you forever so you're going to have to start taking more control over yourself now, especially over your chakra" she orders her. Karin doesn't question her, she just nods and take the book from the shelf then gets comfortable and starts to read. If the woman was going to ignore what had just happened then so was she, the rest of the evening was spent with karin reading quietly in the corner and Kana filing away at the paper on her desk._

 _When Karin went away for the chuunin exams Kana had passed away from the brain tumour that was eating away at her mind, she had passed away in her sleep they told her, which was one mercy at the time of news. That night Karin had dreamt of a smiling woman walking by holding hands with girl with red hair._

* * *

When Karin had awakened the moon was starting to rise and the stars had started to shine, and her cheeks were stained with tear tracks. Sitting up she lifted a hand to her face feeling the wetness of it in a fascinated manner, she hadn't cried since she had gotten back from the exams. When she stands up she looks down at the remains of her village in a detached manner, when her stomach growls she realizes the last time she ate was two days ago.

With that in mind Karin heads down the path towards the village finding food her priority, the large mass of shinobi she felt the day prior were now gone leaving the village completely deserted, well with the exception with one. When Karin had scavenged some food she had gotten a bag and put the food in the bag then took it with her when she went to Kaya oba-san's office.

Karin had stayed holed up in that office for three days, eating the food from her goodie bag, reading the rest of books on Kaya's shelf, sleeping underneath the desk like she usually did.

It was at the end of the first day that Karin had felt the presence approaching the village, _did they come back to look for survivors?_ Grabbing her bag Karin stuffed as much books as she could and the other supplies for the road looked like her stay in the village was over. So with her bag on her back and her weapons pouch full, karin decided to venture out from the office.

The presence was now in the village and he wasn't alone, she had not notitced the other person that was next the more dominant figure. They were two streets away from her heading towards her direction, she became unsettled so she ducked into one of the shops hiding behind a book display. They were now on the same street as her coming towards her direction and when they had reached the store she was hiding in she heard a voice call out to her, that had risen the hair up on her arms. " Come out child, there is no need to hide from ussss no one will hurt you" he hissed out.

Against her better judgement she started to emerge from the store and approach the figure that somehow knew where exactly where she was in this deserted village. When he saw me a gave me a sharp smile, she see saw him observing her she observes him too. She stops a few feet away from him clenching the Kunai behind her back, my nerves are wired ready to act on my fight or flight instinct though with this strange man in front of her it seems these instincts would be useless against him.

"Tell me child what is your name?" he say to me while he steps forward, and she takes one step back he sees this and raises his hand in a form of surrender. " My name is Orochimaru-sama, and my companion here is Sasuke, now that you know our names why don't you tell us yours".

Taken aback at the name he had just uttered she looks for him and sure enough he's standing right there just a little further ways behind the man. He see's her too and she watches him as see's a flash of recognition flash through his eyes briefly before it's gone and then covered with indifference once again. She only manages to say a strangled "you" before she's interrupted.

"Her names karin" he says indifferently, Orochimaru gives him a look of surprise before looking to her. He looks between us then looks at Karin with an amused grin.

"So you two are already acquainted? Excellent… so Karin was it? Mind telling us what happened here?" he ask her again with a raised eyebrow. Looking at him she lowers her Kunai and looks around at the village.

" I tried to warn them but they didn't believe me so I hid" she tells him quietly. The man looks at her with interest than hums under his breath.

" Warn them from what?" He says inquiring, even Sasuke is looking at her waiting for an answer. "Enemy ninja, there was so many and they were all moving together coming towards us, I tried to warn them but they wouldn't listen." she says urgently. She looks up at the boy who haunted her dreams with his beautiful smile. He's changed, grown a few inches, different clothes but that's not what catches her interest there's something about him that almost seems… darker.

Orochimaru had look at her keenly then seemed to have made a decision regarding her, stepping closer to her and asks while approaching her, " Karin- would you like to accompany us back to my base? Seeing that you have nowhere else to go?" when he's only a few feet in front of her he holds his hand out to her waiting for her answer. She clutches her hands to her chest contemplating what her reply should be, should she?

She looks at Sasuke and tries to understand how the boy from Konoha had come to this man? He's looking at her staring into her eyes with his coal ones, almost like he knew what she was thinking he looks away. Karin looked at the village around her than at the man, slowly she places her hand into his hand and nods at him "I'll go with you"

Standing up straight Orochimaru gives her a smirk and starts to walk away, with Sasuke behind him. When Sasuke realizes she's not walking he looks back at her and asks " you coming?"

Realizing she was just standing there Karin felt her face heat up, then starts to run to catch up with them. When she sees looking at her she looks at the ground and missing the brief flash of amusement pass over his face.

"I kept my promise you know" he says out of nowhere, it caught Karin off guard and when she registers what he said she looks at him questionly he elaborates.

" I was promoted to chuunin" he says with a quirk at his lips. Hearing about his successful promotion Karin looks at home with wise eyes then smiles, looking at him she looks ahead of them then utters a soft thank you.

They made it to Orochimaru-sama hideout just after sunset, Karin was introduced to kabuto there, he was going to be in charge of her and is suppose to teach her, but he was going to test her blood first. When they were about to part ways Karin hesitated to leave, looking back at Sasuke wondering when they'll meet again.

When he realizes she's looking at him, he gives her a nod of reassurance then with a small smile appeared on her face that stopped her heart just like last time. Turning away he starts to walk away, before he's gone around the corner he offers over his shoulder a quick " See ya"

Realizing what he said Karin smiles and says back back " See ya". Feeling better now Karin turns and jogs a little to catch up to Kabuto, she ignores the question in his eyes and keeps walking thinking about the boy with the beautiful smile.

* * *

Karin didn't have any loyalty to the snake like man and his assistant, after the various experiments placed on her and receiving more scars on her body than she ever had before. She knew that she wanted to leave but the boy with that smile stopped her every time.

The many horrors of that place had gifted her with many more nightmares than ever, but at night when they'd become to much she had a safe haven, the smile of a boy looking at her with reassurance. So she endured , and she fought back harder than ever before. If they going to take her blood than she better be able to spill blood too.

Kabuto could acknowledge that the girl had great endurance, something that came with her uzumaki traits. She was a good student always being obedient not questioning the duties given to her, so when she came to him asking for him to teach her to be a shinobi he finds himself agreeing with her request. He can use her bed in his experiments to come, and he can teach her how to spill blood. So with his newfound apprenticeship kabuto agrees with the request of blood for blood.

* * *

 **Alright here is chapter 2 and I'm still winging it so please pardon recurring grammar mistakes if any, I know sasuke karin will be a little ooc but sue me. ( not really). Reveiw please :)**


End file.
